The result of the feeling
by Neferete
Summary: Depuis que Talia est apparu, Kensi se pose des questions sur son avenir avec son partenaire…Petite OS ce situant à la fin de l'épisode 601…Spoiler éventuel…


**Bonjour tous le monde!**

**Non! ce n'est pas ma prochaine fic, juste une petite One-Shot qui m'a pris entre l'écriture de deux chapitres... cela pourrait être la fin de l'épisode 601. Quand Kensi se pose des questions sur son avenir avec Deeks...**

**je tien à remercier titepau04 pour la correction, plein de bisous! (j'ai fais une infidélité à Rockandlol!je suis morte...! en faite je voulais juste que tu est la surprise pour une fois...)**

**bien sûr tout les personnages appartiennent à CBS et Monsieur Brennan...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La conséquence des sentiments.

La journée avait été des plus éprouvantes, autant physiquement que moralement…

Physiquement parce que, ce qui devait être une simple affaire de trafic de drogue, se termina en une affaire de terrorisme et une mission de sauvetage…Mais heureusement, Callen et Sam s'en étaient sortis vivants, mais surtout ils avaient su arrêter à temps ces kamikazes, prêts à se faire tuer dans cette torpille géante, entrainant avec eux les deux agents du NCIS…

Elle ne savait pas encore le fin mot de l'histoire, mis à part une blague que Sam avait dit à propos de McGyver et d'un couteau suisse. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour comprendre ce dénouement, elle les avait trouvés avec Deeks en plein océan, sur le pont du sous-marin qui était remonté, avec quatre cadavres à l'intérieur…

Cinq heures ! Cinq longues heures à arpenter les eaux du Pacifique en hélico, à la recherche de ce sous-marin…elle n'avait qu'une envie DORMIR ! De plus, ils avaient tous rejoint la planque espérant trouver une sorte de tranquillité, mais l'agent Del Campo était restée là, à les attendre, aidant, parait-il, Éric via l'écran de contrôle du hangar à bateaux… ce qui nous amène donc à la deuxième raison de sa fatigue…

Moralement, elle avait encaissé les pics que Talia lui avait lancés à peine présentée, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas supporté, c'est les avances évidentes qu'elle faisait à son coéquipier, est-ce que c'était de la jalousie ? OUI, elle ne se le cachait pas, mais dur de ne pas l'être, quand une créature pareille se jette dans les bras de son partenaire… mais avait-elle vraiment le droit d'être jalouse ? Après tout, il ne se passait plus rien entre eux…si ?

Elle ne savait plus où ils en étaient vraiment et c'est précisément ça, qui la fatiguait le plus moralement. Elle pensait pouvoir faire bonne figure et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre elle et Deeks, mais c'était bien plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé… Plus elle côtoyait son partenaire, plus elle tombait irrémédiablement dans une déprime sans fond, car elle savait pertinemment, que pour le moment, il ne fallait s'attendre à rien avec lui. Même s'il avait à demi-mot avoué ses sentiments envers elle…

Alors quoi ?! Qu'allait-il se passer ?! Il était évident pour elle qu'aucun retour en arrière dans ses sentiments n'était possible. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de son partenaire ? La seule personne à qui elle faisait vraiment confiance, en tant qu'ami, mais aussi en tant qu'équipier, elle savait qu'elle pouvait se fier à lui ! Autant pour sa vie, que comme soutien moral dans les moments les plus difficiles…

Mais voilà, ce trop grand rapprochement avait eu raison de ses sentiments. Ce qu'on disait, étaient-ils donc vrais alors ? Il ne peut exister d'amitié entre un homme et une femme ? Ou est-ce que c'était eux ? Était-elle vraiment destinée à être malheureuse avec les hommes ? Elle pensait en avoir fini avec Jack, elle avait enfin pu refermer cette porte sur son passé, qui était restée ouverte depuis bien trop longtemps, elle pensait qu'à présent, elle allait enfin pouvoir aller de l'avant et pourquoi pas avec Deeks !? Mais non ! Rien ne pouvait être aussi simple dans sa vie…

Elle observa ses trois compagnons regroupés autour de l'agent de la DEA, il faut croire que son humour était contagieux, car les trois hommes rigolaient certainement à une de ses blagues. Mais quand elle posa son regard sur Deeks et son sourire ravageur, elle ne put que détourner les yeux, cela devenait vraiment trop dur à gérer. Elle se leva pour saluer ses amis ainsi que Talia.

« Je crois que je vais y aller ! Je suis vraiment épuisée »

Mais contre tout attente, c'est Talia qui la stoppa « Attendez ! Quand j'ai lancé mon invitation pour aller boire un coup, je comptais aussi sur vous ! »

Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la proposition « Oh ! Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas entendu… Je vous remercie Agent Del Campo, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée… Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée » Elle n'avait pas encore fermé la porte qu'elle entendit Talia « Je crois qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas vraiment … » ce n'est pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette femme, au contraire ! Dans d'autres circonstances, c'est typiquement avec ce genre de fille qu'elle s'entendrait à merveille, mais elle avait juste mesuré le danger qu'elle pouvait représenter. Car si elle était le « genre » de Deeks, Talia l'était aussi ! Et Deeks pourrait très bien vouloir se lancer dans « autre chose » afin« d'oublier »… Talia était la mieux placée pour le « détourner » de cette relation compliquée…

Il était presque vingt-trois heures, quand elle décida qu'elle devait enfin se coucher, elle était certes fatiguée, mais n'avait vraiment pas envie de se coucher…Mais tout le monde l'attendait demain, fraiche et dispo, après sa soirée « reposante » … mais tout n'allait pas se passer comme elle le voulait ! Non ! Car quelqu'un, qui frappa à la porte, n'avait pas vraiment envie de la laisser aller se coucher…Elle hésita vraiment entre rester dans son lit et ouvrir cette satanée porte, mais devant l'insistance de son « hôte », elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et vérifia l'identité du faiseur de trouble… Deeks ! Chouette ! Il manquait plus que lui !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte, accueillant son coéquipier d'un simple « Tu veux quoi ? » un peu trop soutenu.

Deeks se gratta la nuque nerveusement « Je…je voulais juste savoir si ça allait ?... »

« Deeks, il est vingt-trois heures ! J'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée ! Alors, si tu viens me réveiller à cette heure, pour me demander comment je vais, franchement, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être le cas ! »Pourquoi était-elle aussi énervée contre lui ? Elle ne le savait même pas…

« Ouais… Je sais, c'est complètement con ! Mais vu le numéro que tu as fait dans la journée et ta réaction en fin d'après-midi, je…et bien, je trouvais juste que c'était bizarre… »

« Le numéro ? »

« Ouais ! Enfin, tu sais… tes cheveux et tes hanches… »

Soudain, elle s'aperçut de l'attitude ridicule qu'elle avait eu, plus tôt dans la journée, une façon de faire, qui n'était clairement pas son style, elle souffla, et se détendit un peu.

« Oui… je sais… j'ai été parfaitement ridicule, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! C'est juste qu'elle… enfin, tu sais… »

« Qu'elle est belle ? »

« Ouais c'est ça… »

« Sauf que je t'ai dis après, que TOI tu étais belle ! »

« Oui ! Et j'ai sûrement mal réagi, après que tu me l'aies dit… »

Deeks sourit à sa remarque « Tu sais qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas, Kens ? Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Kensi regarda Deeks dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé et elle y trouva une honnêteté à toute épreuve mais surtout bien plus… « Deeks… ça risque d'être tout le temps compliqué comme ça ? »

« Euh…honnêtement j'en sais rien… »

« Car si c'est le cas, je ne vois vraiment pas comment on va pouvoir travailler comme ça ! »

« Oui, je sais… » Il baissa la tête, ne supportant plus le regard interrogateur de Kensi, il était visiblement perdu.

« Deeks, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » ses larmes se mêlèrent à la conversation « car j'ai bien essayé, mais… j'ai du mal à retenir mes sentiments, à les garder que pour moi, à te voir tous les jours sans pouvoir attendre quoi que ce soit de toi ! »

Deeks n'en revenait pas ! Kensi venait de lui dire clairement ce qu'elle ressentait, mais surtout à quel point c'était difficile pour elle « C'est dur pour moi aussi, Kens'… » Dit-il la gorge serrée. « Mais…je ne peux pas… »

Ces larmes furent rejointes à nouveau par la colère « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce aussi compliqué ?»

Il respira un grand coup, avalant avec l'air quelques sanglots « Tu ne connais pas tout de moi, Kens'… donc tu ne peux pas comprendre… ! »

« Deeks, tu es mon partenaire ! Mon meilleur ami, l'homme que j'ai…que j'aime… » Ces derniers mots furent dits dans un simple murmure « … Pourquoi me cacherais-tu encore des choses ? »

Il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps « Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, Kensi !... »

Cette nouvelle révélation étonna Kensi « Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois pour moi…. et… la dernière fois, ça s'est très mal fini… elle… » Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, tellement l'émotion le prit à la gorge, il ne put sortir que trois mots « … elle est morte… »

Ce « elle » résonnait dans la tête de Kensi, était-elle cette fameuse fille dont Bate avait parlé plus de deux ans auparavant ? Comment devait-elle réagir à ça ?! Même s'il avait l'air solide, ses larmes lui firent comprendre le contraire… Il était son ami avant tout, pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ?

« Je…je suis désolée, Deeks…Mais…pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé d'elle, si elle était si importante à tes yeux ? »

« C'est une page de mon passé que j'aimerais tant ne plus me rappeler… Même les bons moments sont pour moi une véritable souffrance, car ils me ramènent forcément à ce qui s'est passé. Et si je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, c'est parce que je… je ne pouvais pas… j'en avais pas la force Kensi ! Tout ce qui se passe entre nous, tout me ramène à Rebecca… »

« C'était ta partenaire ? »

« Oui, en quelque sorte… Je bossais pour le bureau du procureur et j'étais souvent amené à travailler avec la police et donc avec elle… » Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres « En fait, on faisait un si bon travail ensemble, que le procureur m'a carrément attaché au central. Je travaillais un peu comme « avocat de liaison » ! Ça m'arrivait même de me joindre à elle sur le terrain…j'aimais tellement ce boulot, que j'ai fini par signer, je suis devenu flic, et après l'école de police, je suis retourné travailler avec elle…nous sortions déjà ensemble à ce moment-là… Et puis, quelques mois plus tard… une fusillade a mal tourné… » Il fixa le sol pour fuir le regard de Kensi « Je ne l'ai pas protégée comme je le devais et elle est morte dans mes bras… Plus tard le légiste m'a dit… » Sa voix se remit à trembler «… Il m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte… d'un mois environ… »

Il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le sol, il ne pouvait pas voir que Kensi s'était elle-aussi mise à pleurer. Elle s'avança vers lui… lui souleva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami « Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça, Deeks… » Elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras.

Elle ne supportait pas de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait dans cet état, elle s'accrocha à lui le plus possible, comme si la force de son étreinte pourrait servir à lui faire oublier tous ses malheurs… et dire qu'elle pensait avoir un passé compliqué…

Mais, même si elle comprenait à présent l'éloignement de son équipier, sa peur de la perdre… Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas continuer ce jeu-là. Elle finit par se détacher de lui mais colla son front à celui de Deeks « Je te comprends… Mais il faut aussi que tu comprennes que je ne puisse plus supporter cette proximité… Ca me tue Deeks ! Quand je te vois, la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est… à tes yeux, à ton odeur, à tes cheveux, à tes mains sur moi… à tes lèvres… » Elle l'embrassa… Ce qui fut un petit baiser se transforma rapidement en une bataille pour savoir qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre.

Deeks s'accrocha à son ancre comme si sa vie en dépendait, il avait besoin d'elle, il avait envie d'elle…mais rapidement, les souvenirs resurgissent…Kensi sortant du restaurant, Kensi lui donnant son couteau, Kensi qui partait loin de lui, Kensi en danger, Kensi égorgée, lui en train de torturer un vieil infirme, Kensi en larme dans ses bras, mais quand d'autres souvenirs revinrent, son étreinte devint moins sûre, plus distraite, plus hésitante… Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre… gardant la chaleur de leurs baisers sur leurs lèvres.

Deeks regarda la femme qu'il aimait dans les yeux « Je…t'aime Kensi, mais… je ne peux pas… » Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il s'éloigna, laissant Kensi sur le pas de la porte.

Kensi le regarda monter dans sa voiture et partir « … Moi non plus… »

Le lendemain à l'OSP

Sam et Callen entrèrent en même temps dans l'openspace, Deeks était déjà là, mais sans être vraiment là, il fixait son écran d'ordi comme s'il attendait que le pointeur de la souris bouge tout seul, c'est Sam qui le sortit de sa léthargie.

« Deeks ! Tu as vraiment une sale tronche, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu boire hier pourtant ? »

Il regarda ses deux amis qui se moquaient visiblement de lui « Je … ouais, non je n'ai pas bu hier, mais j'ai mal dormi… »

Le Deeks des autres jours était clairement absent de cette pièce, ce qui inquiéta Sam « Tu es sûr que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Euh… rien, je suis juste crevé… »

Callen regarda à côté de son bureau « En parlant de fatigue, Kensi devrait déjà être là ! Vu à l'heure qu'elle a dû se coucher… »

Granger arriva vers eux « Elle ne viendra pas, Agent Callen… »

G. se retourna vers son directeur « Ah oui ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Non, elle m'a appelé tôt ce matin, pour me faire part de sa démission immédiate »

Les trois coéquipiers posèrent tous la même question « Quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez bien entendu, elle a reçu une proposition de la DEA… »

Deeks se leva et se dirigea vers le directeur « Comment ça, la DEA ? Mais… »

« …Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai virée, Lieutenant Deeks ! Elle est grande et a fait son propre choix ! Et croyez-le ou non, j'ai essayé de la retenir… » Granger s'éloigna d'eux.

Callen et Sam n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, ils regardèrent Deeks qui était visiblement sous le choc.

« Deeks, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lui demanda Callen.

« Elle est partie… »

* * *

**Oui! je sais! j'aurais du prévenir que ça finissais pas bien... Comme c'est une one-shot, je préviens tout de suite...il n'y a pas de suite! je vous laisse à votre imagination!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, n'oubliez pas que si vous n'êtes pas inscrit je ne pourrais pas vous répondre :( (on est pas obligé de publier pour s'inscrire et il y a plein d'avantage à le faire!)**

**D'ailleurs j'en profite pour remercier les guest du dernier chapitre de ma derniers fic.**

**carpagnes: merci! non elle n'est pas encore publier mais en écriture...**

**Mamiko: Merci aussi! lire 18 chapitres d'un coup c'est courageux de ta part ;)**

**littlespirit: oui! j'en écrie une autre! la suite de ma dernière fic d'ailleurs avec plus de Callen, mais aussi un peut de Densi... MERCI!**

**Pour les autres je pense avoir pus répondre autrement...**

**sur ce blabla peut constructif, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée!**

**Neferete**


End file.
